


Mess Is Mine

by YanaEffect



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, domestic smut? if that's a thing, hammock sex, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaEffect/pseuds/YanaEffect
Summary: Sasuke comes home from a long day, and Naruto decides they should make good use of the hammock in their bedroom.





	Mess Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my second time writing canon-verse... So apologies in advance if you notice something off. :^ Hope I didn't mess up.
> 
> HAVE FUN!

Naruto was sitting in a plastic chair in the small kitchen, sipping on a glass of water as he eyed the scroll in front of him. It was another weekday, and while he was ecstatic with his Hokage training, it was difficult. Between his training, missions, and studies, he had somehow managed to squeeze in a marriage, and he was sure it was the second best damn decision of his entire life. Bringing Sasuke back to the village was still in the first place, and would always be.

Their apartment was small. Even though Sakura had insisted for them to get a bigger apartment, in case if they wanted kids in the future, Naruto didn’t agree. Sasuke had grown up alone in a rather big house, and Naruto had no intention to let Sasuke feel even remotely close to what he’d felt in the past. He wasn’t any different than his husband anyway. They’d both had their fair share of loneliness during their childhood. This house was small… but it was cozy; the hardwood floors were a warm shade of brown, the cream-colored walls had no dents at all, and the elegant wallpapers made the whole space look even better. Their savings had been enough to buy the apartment and furnish the kitchen and the bedroom/living room. Sasuke didn’t seem to mind having only one room, and Naruto was fine with it for the time being since it gave him less furniture to dust when he was cleaning.

Sasuke didn’t leave the academy before 5 PM. His personality maybe wasn’t the best for handling 12-year-olds, but he was still one of the best shinobis of his generation and had many things to teach. While the elders were against him walking freely in the village, let alone work, the experienced ninjas seemed to think it was a reasonable idea to make use of him as long as he was kept under supervision. And he had proved that he was reliable and patient enough when it came to teaching. 

Naruto had a feeling Sasuke was contented with how things were. Children weren’t looking at him like he was some sort of alien or a despicable criminal. They didn’t judge or didn’t pity him. To them, Sasuke was just Uchiha-sensei, who had incredible skills and  _ very  _ interesting eyes. Until Naruto became Hokage and convinced Sasuke to join ANBU, it was a good place for Sasuke to be.

When all kids left and he was free to leave as well, Sasuke had to pay a visit to the hospital, three times a week. Naruto could defend Sasuke when it came to many things, but his mental health was not something he had a say in. Sasuke never said much about his therapy sessions, but he occasionally grumbled about how the pills gave him awful diarrhea (which was always funny to hear for some reason). Naruto was thankful that they lived together and he was able to observe how Sasuke was getting better day by day. 

However, today was not one of those days. It was a little past 6, and Sasuke was still nowhere in sight. They had agreed in the morning that Sasuke would pick up ramen on his way back home. Perhaps Ichiraku was busier than ever.

The doorbell rang. Naruto put his glass down with a thud, getting to his feet. The ground was cold against his bare feet, but he never bothered to put on socks unless Sasuke scolded him for it.

Naruto looked out through the peephole before opening the door. Sasuke was standing on the threshold, his  Jōnin  uniform looking a bit dusty.

“Welcome home,” Naruto greeted with a smile.

Sasuke merely nodded, toeing off his shoes and shutting the door with the sole of his foot. 

Naruto slid his hands into the pockets of his orange sweatpants, watching Sasuke hang his vest. “How was your day?”

“Tiring. I had to take one of the kids to the hospital.”

“Really?” Naruto raised his brows. “What happened?”

As they strolled to the kitchen, Sasuke took a deep breath. “He tried a jutsu he learned from his brother’s scrolls.”

Naruto chuckled. “Trying to impress his peers, eh? Sounds like something I would have done.”

Sasuke snorted. “Indeed.”

He watched Sasuke pick up the glass from where it was on the table and drink the rest of the water, his eyes fixed on the scrolls beside the pitcher. His hair was long enough now that he could cover his eyes with it, but he preferred to brush the bangs to the sides, and the ends still spiked up the way they did when he was younger. Sasuke shaved every day, so the skin of his cheeks looked as smooth as it felt when Naruto’s fingers gently glided over. His lips appeared moist from the water he’d just chugged down.

Naruto shook his head.

“...You didn’t buy ramen?” he asked when he realized he’d been caught staring.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” shrugged Naruto. “I can make something quick. It’s my turn anyway.”

Sasuke took a step toward him. “Thank you,” he whispered, then leaned in and pressed his lips to Naruto’s. It was a brief kiss, but enough to make Naruto feel dizzy with how much affection it conveyed. “Do you need help?”

“Naah. I’m good. Go take a nap or something. Onigiri good?” 

“Yeah.”

“Mhm.”

Sasuke left the kitchen. Naruto opened one of the cupboards to get the rice bag. The rice cooker was Kiba’s gift to them, and although it had probably been Hinata’s idea, Kiba had bought a decent present for the first time in his life… he’d told so himself.

The fridge held a good amount of tuna cans. In a household where both of the spouses worked, one of the most important things was preparing food quickly. Naruto took one can out, squeezed the extra oil using the lid and poured it into the sink. Then he seasoned the meat in a bowl, added mayonnaise, and started watching out the window when he realized there was nothing else he could do but to wait for the rice to cook. The sun was starting to set, painting the whole town in a gloomy orange. Sasuke’s pills were on the windowsill, facing Naruto, like they were  _ frowning  _ at him. He tore his gaze from them, almost snorting at the notion his imagination created. The clouds were grey and dull, alerting the villagers about the upcoming rain.

The cooker beeped. Naruto took a step back, stifling a yawn. It didn’t take him long to make four onigiris. When Sasuke made them, he used less rice for each one and made smaller portions, which looked aesthetically better in Naruto’s opinion, but he was too lazy to try and actually make them look good. They were all going in their bodies either way. The size of the food wasn’t that important.

Knowing Sasuke liked drinking tea after dinner, he brewed some. The teapot was old compared to the other utensils in the kitchen - Sasuke’s old one. Soon, the tray was full. Naruto carefully grabbed its handles.

The bedroom was definitely Naruto’s favorite place to be in. Despite how small the house was, it had a ceiling about twice as taller than what was considered normal. They had taken full advantage of that by adding a platform to make a second floor that covered about half of the room. Below the flooring, there was the living space. Naruto had carried his couch from his old apartment, insisting it was in perfectly good shape (except for the ramen stains, but the cushions were flippable) and a flatscreen right across it. Two extra cushions were on the floor for guests. The bookcase was brand new, standing beside the television and holding both Naruto and Sasuke’s books and scrolls.

They had a staircase for the second floor, even though only one of them used it. Naruto preferred to just jump to get to their bedroom. They were ninjas, after all.

And that was where all the magic happened. The bedroom itself didn’t hold much; there was a grey and white tapestry hung on the wall (Sakura’s gift), a twin bed, a desktop they almost never used, and… a hammock.

Naruto didn’t remember whose idea it was to buy a hammock and put it inside the house instead of the yard. Nevertheless, he was thankful for it. It was actually pretty good quality for a product bought on a whim. It was the most comfortable thing he could lay in to rest or to do the boring reading assignments Kakashi gave him.

Sasuke apparently agreed, because he was lying only in pajama pants in the hammock, an arm draped over his eyes. His breathing was shallow and silent.

Naruto settled the tray on the bed. He’d washed the sheets in the morning and they were drying out on the balcony, leaving the mattress bare. He raked a hand through his hair, unable to take his eyes off Sasuke.

His husband – he was proud to call him that now - was a gorgeous man. Every cell in Naruto’s body burned and screamed when Sasuke was around, begging him to touch and kiss his object of desire. The impulse to be near Sasuke was nearly unbearable. The passion he held was sometimes frightening. Instead of dying down, it had only grown stronger over the years.

But he knew he wasn’t alone in that ring of fire. He saw the way Sasuke looked at him at night, when no one else was around. He felt the way Sasuke’s hands glided over his skin, gripping, marking, claiming his territory. It was  _ unmistakable _ how Sasuke longed for Naruto too.

The tea was getting cold.

He sighed and sat in the hammock beside Sasuke. His weight caused it to sway gently. Naruto moved up a leg and with the other one, kept the hammock swinging while he dipped his head and rested his chin on Sasuke’s chest while drawing circles around one of his nipples with his pointer finger. “Wake up, sleepyhead.”

Sasuke didn’t budge. He wasn’t a heavy sleeper in general. Kids really must have wiped him out.

“Sasuke,” he mumbled, reaching out a hand to put Sasuke’s arm down. Once the eyelids were in sight, he swept Sasuke’s hair out of his face and tucked them behind his ear. “Dinner’s ready.”

The other cracked his eyes open this time.

“Hey,” Naruto quietly laughed. “Sorry for waking you up. But you gotta eat.”

Putting his hand over Naruto’s own on his chest, Sasuke started caressing the skin with his warm thumb. He tilted his head to the side. “You didn’t have to bring it here.”

“Pfft. Let me spoil my disabled husband.”

Sasuke’s idle hand harshly landed right on top of Naruto’s head, fisted.

“Ouch. That hurt, y’know,” Naruto faked annoyance. He sat up, jumping off the hammock right after. “Your tea is getting cold ‘cause you’re such a lazy bastard.”

“You made tea?” Sasuke asked, directing his gaze back to the tray.

“Of course,” Naruto grinned, lightly slapping Sasuke’s thigh. But it slowly faded when Sasuke looked down with a frown on his face instead of saying something about it. Naruto cleared his throat and got up to get the tray, careful not to spill any of the tea as he sat back in the hammock, this time keeping both feet touching the ground. “Let’s just eat.”

Without waiting for a response, he shoved one of the plates into Sasuke’s lap and leaned back until he touched Sasuke’s legs. He took a bite from his onigiri, relishing in the taste of his food. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

“Kakashi gave me two scrolls today,” he said, taking a break from chewing for a moment. “I read one of ‘em while you were at work. There is some stuff I couldn’t understand, though. Will you help me out with that?”

Sasuke looked up. “Is this for the  Jōnin  Exam?”

“Yes,” Naruto hissed, pinching and pulling the fabric of Sasuke’s sweatpants. “I don’t know why they insist on me taking the test.”

“They could just recommend you,” Sasuke commented.

“Right? They gave me tons of work while y’all took it, now I’m—ugh!”

Sasuke sighed. “Stop thinking about this so much, Dobe.”

“You don’t understand. It’s like they  _ hate  _ me.”

The moment the words came out of his mouth, Naruto regretted saying them. It wasn’t a secret that many villagers still hated Sasuke and didn’t want him out of prison. They all had double standards, Naruto thought. They didn’t know Sasuke. They didn’t see what he could see, and what he saw was a very sad man with lots of regrets, trying to be strong and build himself a new life from the scratch.

In his core, Sasuke was the kindest, the most merciful person Naruto had ever known.

He poured tea into their cups and handed one over. It took extra effort to not rock the hammock – maybe drinking tea in it wasn’t his brightest idea. But they somehow managed. Naruto had a feeling he wouldn’t try so hard if it were only him, but Sasuke was shirtless and if he spilled the tea, it would directly make contact with his skin.

After they were done, he carried the tray to the kitchen and picked up Sasuke’s pills along with a glass of water. When he was back in the bedroom, Sasuke was sitting up, his legs crossed.

“Here you go,” he said.

Sasuke shook his head, as if awakening from a daze, and took them. “Naruto?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll help you with your scrolls.” He swallowed the pill.

Naruto bit his lower lip.

Sasuke put the empty glass on the floor and laid back down in the hammock. “Whose idea it was to get this? It’s ridiculous to put something so big in such a small room.”

“I know! I was thinking about it earlier,” Naruto replied. “But it’s nice, isn’t it?”

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder.

“Welp. Can’t let you have all the fun.” Naruto took his previous position, but this time, his legs joined him in the hammock instead of hanging down. “It’s kinda big, too.”

“Yeah.”

“And strong.” He poked at the soft material. ”We could probably even have sex in it.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have hit your head so hard.”

“Shut up,” Naruto complained. On second thought, he decided sitting was too boring and he urged Sasuke to move to the side a bit so he could lay beside him. He fidgeted until he was comfortable enough, and threw a leg over Sasuke’s. “This is nice.”

The other hummed in agreement.

When Naruto had said they could have sex in it, he’d said it without thinking much. Technically, yes, they could. And the more he thought about it, the more it sounded interesting.

It wasn’t like they had a boring sex life. Being ninjas, they often had important responsibilities and so little time to relax. Fucking was a good way to de-stress, and after about a year of living together and getting used to each other’s bodies, they had moved to the good stuff. Handcuffs, ropes,  _ toys…  _ They were both open to changes, though Sasuke tended to act a bit reluctant at first. “You’re wound up too tight,” Naruto ended up saying.

“Don’t you even dare.”

“But Sasukeee,” he rolled to his side. “C’mon. It’ll be fun.”

“We’re not doing it in a hammock.”

“I’m not the one who was so eager to have sex in the kitchen.” He laid on his back again and folded his arms in frustration. “ _ Fuck, Naruto! You feel so good, Naruto! _ ”

To his surprise, Sasuke started laughing. “The only way to shut your stupid mouth is letting you have what you want, isn’t it?”

“I know you want it,  _ husband _ ,” Naruto whispered, making sure the hot puff of air hit the shell of Sasuke’s ear.

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke affectionately murmured, wrapping his arms around Naruto and bringing his husband on top of him. Despite going to a limited amount of missions, he was still able to keep his muscles in place by training hard.

When Sasuke’s hands found their way inside his shirt and his lips on his own, Naruto’s brain short-circuited, thoughts fading away. He kissed back with equivalent passion if not more, diving a hand into Sasuke’s hair while using the other to support his body.

Takings things slow always felt amazing. Naruto could never get tired of kissing Sasuke, exploring his hot mouth with his tongue, and the waves of pleasure that went through his body from the simple action. Sasuke was a really good kisser. He knew how to tease Naruto using his teeth, tugging and biting at the flesh of his lips. And to add to the sensation, he also made good use of his hands. They were all over Naruto, groping and stroking him.

Before Naruto knew, he was hard. It wasn’t a surprising outcome, but for someone who had regular sex, it was almost embarrassing how he was already ready to come. They broke the kiss to breathe, and he used the moment apart to get rid of his shirt and try to cool down. 

He caught Sasuke hungrily looking at his chest. “See something you like?”

“That phrase is getting old,” Sasuke muttered, moving one of his hands from Naruto’s hips to lightly pinch a nipple, then roll it between his fingertips. “Find something new.”

Naruto slightly arched his back. “I will if you stop distracting me.”

“You’re the one who asked for it.”

They returned to kissing, and proceeded with undressing. Naruto’s pants and underwear were the first ones to go. Sasuke’s took a bit more effort since he was on the bottom and the hammock kept swinging as they moved.

“So how do we do this?” Sasuke asked in between planting wet kisses on Naruto’s neck. “Should I get on top?”

“No,” Naruto heaved in a breath when Sasuke started sucking at a particularly sensitive spot. “Ah, there.” Slowly, he rocked his hips against Sasuke’s. Their bare erections were pressed intimately together. “I’ll ride you.”

A moan left Sasuke’s throat, vibrating against Naruto’s skin. “Yeah?”

Naruto reached down to stroke them together. He could feel his cock weeping and dripping, and Sasuke’s wasn’t much different. He gave them a few pumps, carefully watching the shameless display of pleasure on Sasuke’s face. He connected their foreheads, feeling their breaths mingle together and let himself give in to the feeling.

It was getting way too hot, and Naruto was already too close. He let go of their dicks and licked his way down Sasuke’s neck, kissing and biting here and there. Sasuke had sensitive nipples, so he paid special attention to them. His hands were smoothing up Sasuke’s sides while he mouthed at the budding nipples to make his husband squirm underneath him.

“Naru- _ to _ ,” Sasuke whimpered. He was rolling his hips, rubbing his hardness against Naruto’s stomach, looking for friction.

“You’re so hot, baby,” said Naruto. His own voice sounded foreign to his ears. It was coated with lust and need.

Without waiting any further, he crawled down and took the head of Sasuke’s cock into his mouth. He wasn’t unfamiliar with how Sasuke felt in his mouth, how he tasted – and his reactions when Naruto pleasured him with his tongue. Oh, those reactions, moans, and wails. They all coaxed Naruto into giving Sasuke more and more until the other couldn’t take it anymore. There was something unique about the way Sasuke looked when Naruto made him come undone.

Bobbing his head and letting his urges lead him, he took in further of the hard flesh, making loud sloppy sounds. He explored the throbbing vein, then slid his tongue down toward the tip, giving the slit a few licks.

As he rolled Sasuke’s balls with a hand, he watched Sasuke, eyes fixed on each other’s. He took one of the balls into his mouth, gently sucking, then gave the other the same treatment.

When returned to sucking the shaft, Sasuke’s body seized up. His hands found Naruto’s hair, tugging at it. “Fuck.”

Just when Sasuke started to shallowly thrust up, Naruto let go with a pop. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while Sasuke stared at him, annoyed.

“Where’s lube?”

“In the nightstand. Middle drawer,” Sasuke puffed. Naruto thought he looked cute instead of angry with his brows knitted together. “Hurry up.”

Naruto gave the nightstand a look, then to Sasuke. He straddled Sasuke’s hips and lowered himself until their chests were in full contact and their noses touched. “I want it raw tonight,” he whispered. He hoped it sounded as sexy as he felt it did. Licking Sasuke’s bottom lip, he trapped it between his teeth and pulled it.

Sasuke groaned, and his expression changed rapidly. He gave a sly smirk, one that promised many, many things. Before Naruto knew it, three fingers were pressed to his lips. “Suck.”

Just like he’d done with his cock, he licked and sucked Sasuke’s fingers, grabbing the pale shoulders for support. He coated them with saliva, not breaking the eye contact for a second. The desperate look in Sasuke’s eyes and his hard, leaking cock poking into his thigh turned him on so much he could barely breathe.

Fingers disappeared as quickly as they’d appeared. He felt hands groping his asscheeks. A wanton moan left his throat and echoed in the room.

The first finger was pushed in. Sasuke was somehow still sane enough to be careful to not hurt his lover, moving the finger in and out at a speed that could be considered slow. His other hand found Naruto’s cock and wrapped around it.

Naruto gasped. Sasuke’s fingers were stroking his sensitized shaft, smearing the pre-cum leaking.

As another finger started probing at his entrance, Sasuke let go of Naruto’s cock and licked his fingers before placing his hand on his husband’s thigh.

“ _ Shit _ .”

“The last one,” Sasuke informed as the third finger joined the others. The stinging sensation was fading away. He started to slowly ride Sasuke’s fingers, knowing that Sasuke loved the little show he was putting up only for him.

Naruto let go of Sasuke’s  shoulders to run his hands over Sasuke’s flushed chest, then his muscled thighs. He gripped the hand resting on his own thigh. His eyes found the wedding ring, then he looked at his own. “Sasuke…”

“You ready?”

He nodded. The need to be filled by his one and only was too strong. Sasuke removed his fingers, and Naruto positioned himself, aligning Sasuke’s erection with his hole. He pressed his lips tightly together as he got lower and lower until the head was in.

He realized he was panting by then. The feeling of Sasuke’s hard, pulsing cock inside him, feeling him to the brim was just too good. He whimpered, tilting his head to the side and shutting his tight as he started to move, careful not to swing the hammock too much. It felt steady enough, maybe more than it should've been, but he was too far gone to care.

Sasuke wasn’t passive by any means. His hands wandered over Naruto’s body, and he leaned forward, pressing kisses to kiss neck, then pulling him down and harshly kissing him on the mouth.

And they kissed. Teeth clashed against each other, tongues danced and they got lost in each other’s taste while the movements of their hips got faster. Naruto shamelessly moaned into Sasuke’s mouth whenever his penis came into contact with his prostate.

It was all too much. The love he felt for Sasuke was so indescribable that he felt his heart swell in his chest every time he looked into those black orbs.

A second later, he was on his back, Sasuke viciously pounding into him. He couldn’t question why or how they had changed questions in a fucking hammock – he could barely process the new information as he opened his eyes. Sasuke’s hands were nowhere in sight, and Naruto couldn’t stand it anymore - he had to come so bad. He reached for his painfully hard cock and started pumping himself to completion.

Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto could feel the sweaty hairline come into contact with his cheekbone. “Are you gonna come?”

As a huge fan of dirty talk, the voice dripping with lust drove Naruto absolutely crazy. “Yes.  _ Sasuke _ —“

“Come for me, Naruto,” Sasuke hissed, angling his head back to watch – the fucker knew exactly what he did to Naruto.

His name coming out of those lips pushed Naruto over the edge. The whole world went white as he came with a loud cry, his muscles taut, his nails leaving marks on Sasuke’s unmarred skin. His hand didn’t stop pumping until he felt the last drop of cum left his cock.

When he resurfaced from the sea of pleasure, he recognized the look on his husband’s face. Sasuke was on the verge of reaching his own climax. He blinked a couple of times, looking down to see himself getting fucked.

It didn’t take Sasuke long to come with a suppressed moan and collapse between Naruto’s arms. Both their breaths were heavy, sweat-slicked bodies in full contact. Naruto could feel small kisses planted on his shoulder.

“Mmm,” he mewled. “That was nice.”

Sasuke snorted.

The wetness on his belly felt a bit gross, but he figured he could take care of it later. “How did you flip me?”

“I always do it, moron.”

“Yeah but we’re in a goddamn hammock!”

With a sigh, Sasuke pulled back. “I used my chakra to steady the ropes.”

“Oh,” nodded Naruto. “Wait. You could’ve done that sooner.”

“I was doing it all along.”

Naruto frowned. “Why didn’t you tell me, dammit?!”

“Stop worrying about everything, moron,” Sasuke quietly said and moved to the side. He did a hand sign, and the hammock started swinging like it usually did, lulling them both to sleep. Naruto put his head on Sasuke’s chest. He loved listening to the heartbeats of the man he loved before sleep. He recalled the times he looked to the moon, wishing Sasuke was there. But Sasuke was here now, and it was all that mattered.

“I’ll do the dishes later,” he heard Sasuke whisper. “And draw you a bath. Then we can read the scrolls.”

Before the unconsciousness took him over, Naruto smiled.


End file.
